Dangan Ronpa - Total Drama Style (FIRST MURDER POSTED)
by MabelPinkiePieStyle
Summary: Sixteen high school students have been brought to Hope's Peak Academy, where they have hoped for a bright future ahead of them, with a solid and fulfilling education among them. Teenage prodigies of some sort, they are all skilled in their own way, but this academy has more than meets the eye. The only way out is to kill another student, without being convicted at the School Trial.
1. Chapter 1

_Courtney's POV_

Looking as the gates in front of me were lock shut, I realised that I had arrived at the academy five minutes early. I have been anticipating this moment for weeks now after getting invited via letter. I mean, why not pick me? I have various skills which will push me in front of everyone, and I demand to have a great future. The Academy was many stories tall, made of reddish bricks and many windows sprawled across the fine walls. I could point out a smallish greenhouse, a pond in the yard, seemingly hidden inside some hedges with a duck on the lillypad, and a tall fountain standing high, flaunting the academy's elegance so it seems.

This school definitely was for winners for me, and inviting me was inevitable. Cunning, smart, attractive and ruthless, I will accel ahead of anyone and do whatever it takes. Friendships don't matter in the long run to me, and I'll never let me feel despair. A perfect person like me doesn't deserve. Ego might be something I'm called out on, but when I'm winning, it doesn't really affect me, which is always.

Smiling and standing firm, I stood in front of the rest of the group as they slowly dwindled in a small crowd. There were fifteen of them to be exact, and none of them seemed to be a huge competition to me. A few faces seemed familiar, but I didn't take a close enough look. I just knew I would be the shining star by being in front of them. Losers stay in crowds, winners stand out. It's always worked like that, and if I say it works like that... then it works.

I was ecstatic, and could barely hold in my emotions. I might miss my family and peers back home, but I'm fine with staying in this academy for a while if it ensures my graduation with full marks. I'll eventually become the lawyer I've dreamed of, so, it's no big deal for me. Never let your emotions stand in your way, Courtney. My pride was almost speaking to me in some form, so this was a big deal to me.

_Brick's POV_

I finally arrived at the academy, and blended in with everyone else. I will accel in the best way possible, as a soldier. I have my pride, my strength, my integrity, and everything else. It all just seems to be going for me. All of the people around me seem nice and not potential terrorists, but if it's anything I'll regret, it's choosing to leave mother at home while I attended this school to become the greatest soldier to mankind that I could possibly be. But it was her decision for me to accept the invitation to this school, and mother is always right. I've learnt that the hard way, but she is my biggest inspiration. I hope I'm not homesick for too long!

My drill sergeant always told me to have more hope than others who don't, because somebody it'll get you through the rough times where you wish you had some. I use this advice every single day, and it's never been a let down to me! I smiled as I said this, but wiped it off my face. Alright Brick, you're serious about this academy. You want to serve this school and America, and strive to your best. Good luck, soldiers. I would say this to them out loud, but, don't want to potentially embarrass myself.

_Lindsay's POV_

I glanced over at the building, and was impressed at the size of it. Though at the back of my head, I couldn't help but wonder if it would collapse down at any time if it had enough. Oh well. This school seems like so much fun, even though I pretty muched flunked grade six... three times! I am really good with fashion, so this must make up for it all. This all seems like so much fun, and I can just chill out, make some friends, and be happy. Oh, yeah, and have a good future too!

Most of the jealous girls in high school, I know I got accepted into one after three years, usually mention my lack of intellect-gilence, but I am really smart but I'm just prone to make many mistakes. But this school will change me, I'll be a genie and pretty! Everyone will love me for that, right? The guys love my personality, and this school will be no different! But, am I wearing the right skirt for the occasion?

_Geoff's POV_

Woohoo, I just kept cheering in my own mind after looking at the structure. Hedges, plants, fountains, ponds, this would just make for the most wicked party to ever exist. Oh, right! This is a school, parties can work here. But I'm here to make it through this without getting expelled, but I shouldn't worry about that, because they did invite me. Obviously they need my party throwing skills to make the most of this experience. I mean, that would be a pretty good job, right?

I'm a cool guy, well, most people say I am. This one time, I threw a party in the principle's office. I did get so much detentions though, but I could tell it's awesome. Let's hope the teachers here are laidback, and looking forward to chilling as that is my purpose in life. Chilling, and enjoying life. It goes by so fast, so I really don't like keeping track on my education. Why did I accept this school, then?

Well, the truth is, I think it might be like college. Wicked parties, with slip 'n slides running down the hallways, drinking at night, while barely sober in time for the assignments. That's life as I see it, and I've got no problem with it. It's all cool in my mind, just let back, and party! I hope the other people enjoy it all.

_Gwen's POV_

Just observing the people all around me, I know this isn't the right experience for me. The school does look pretty sleek, as it is fine looking and seems to be new, but I just don't want to do it. I was pressured by my parents at first to accept, when I'd rather be sitting in my room sketching right now. Not even the nice high rise building, or lovely secluded pond could make up for my disappointed expectations of this place. They're probably all idiots anyway, I can just tell that this won't be fun.

As an artist, I should keep my head strong and entire the grand marble halls as I suspect with pride, and graduate with full marks. Well, what will my hope be to getting through this? A degree in fine arts. As long as that's my motivation, I can possibly avoid the party loving, uptight, bossy, rude, idiotic, jerks that this place could possibly contain among the crowd I am in.

But I'm no better myself, I guess. I'm always generalizing. Maybe this place could be the perfect retreat, and help set my life straight?

_Tyler's POV_

Standing in the crowd among many of the people, I knew I could ace all of this. I'm rough, tough, and never give up even if it means slipping on my face and messing up in front of everyone. I glanced around at everyone, trying to decode who my peers would be, and what they would be like. It's so silent, a needle would probably be heard dropping onto the cracking concerete below us, which seemed like it needed some refurbished, unlike the large academy standing before us. Infact, the only distinguishable sounds were the loud breathing behind us, and some low traffic. Otherwise, it's silent and awkward.

I'm not an awkward person, I'm acing in so many sports. People could say I'm a klutz, but looking at the sophisticated school in front of me, and many other devine aspects it has to offer, I'm here for a reason. I'm going to be a great athlete when I'm older, and this will train me to be great. Finding an attractive and friendly girl also seems to be another focus, but I can't let girls get into my focus of succeeding, and ruling.

_Zoey's POV_

I felt so excited and joyful inside the inner crowd, but I felt like expressing these emotions out loud would make me frowned upon. So I stood within them, with a fine poker face on as I adjusted my large red flower in my hair to make sure it's in the perfect placement. It might be a small factor, but I don't want to be judged by someone so everything has to be right. I mean, what if they don't like me? I can't take any chances with that so I should just try to blend in with them all. Not fitting in is just not right.

But maybe them seeing me adjust my flower gave out the wrong image and intention, as if I am trying too hard. Oh, was it a mistake? I just want to be happy and impress all of the people surrounding me. There isn't too much of them going to the academy, and I just want to get on with my course and make the most of my time. So, impressing and befriending them all shouldn't be too hard of a process.

But what if some of them naturally shun me? Well, there seems to be a gracious looking pond inside those hedges I can see, peering past the gaps inside the locked gate. With a smile on my face, I stood proud and felt like I can do this, with certainty. I will graduate with a fine future ahead of me, if that's okay with everyone and the teachers, and be happy with my life.

I hope to be accepted.

_Noah's POV_

Observing the entire crew is really giving me second thought on this opportunity from the gods, per say, whether one exists is debatable. It seems as if we are all living stereotypes, as there is an obvious dumb blonde, the idiotic jock, delinquent, a cadet, goth, and the nerd me. But that's not the end of this. It's as if we've been purposely selected for some kind of secretly broadcasted reality show.

But it doesn't bother me. I'll get through with flying colours, and ace everything in my way. I'm a genius, and my results and intelligence quotient can prove it. Communicating with other's in the academy isn't my primary goal, I doubt I'll ever even try to befriend any of them. I have a bright future ahead of me, whether I feel like initiating it all, and if push comes to shove, then I guess I've got my backgrounds in web design and game programming to get me by in life.

I'll succeed, well waste my time doing so anyway. This place seems pretty grand, but will living with the rest of these stereotypes be worth it?

_Dawn's POV_

The building was delicate looking, and the pond retreat seemed lovely for my meditation outside. I cannot sense anything of a regular caliber, as negative vibes and energy circle the place. I can easily tell I am frowned upon by the others, due to my relatively mysterious ways. But, it means nothing to me if they lack spirituality, as I plan on having a good time, and solving whatever this place has in store for us. It seemed to good to be true, as I could sense, and the future reads some sort of demise.

I will find out everything I can about this place, while staying firm, relaxed, and regaining peace with mother nature while avoiding discord of any caliber whatsoever. Many will think weirdly of me, but I have a special connection with the earth, and it's undeniable. My sanity will be tested, but I will keep my head up, and graduate with all of my effort. I honestly hope the peace remains undisturbed, and my vague predictions are all incorrect. I just hope so.

But when am I ever wrong?

_Duncan's POV_

Hello, academy, I'm officially you're worst nightmare. That is what I begun to think to myself, as I looked at the tall structure in all of it's awe. Just looking at the dweebs around me, I know this school is going to be fun. If they expell me, I guess I won't really care. Education isn't important me, but putting nerds in their places is semi-satisfactory. When you've got street smarts, who needs this? I'm honestly surprised they even tried putting me in their buildings if they still want it staying clean.

There's a few babes, I noticed as I delved a look into the crowd I stood in. There was a buxom bimbo blonde, with the biggest chest out, I mean, probably every guy will be head of heels in love. Some midget girl, that local celebrity with an ego the size of Ohio, some Asian, and no one else that really matters.

I know I'm going to dominate this school, and why should I graduate? Following the rules is for suckers.

_Heather's POV_

Disgust and hatred ran through my mind, as I glanced at all of the other students attending the wealthy and acclaimed academy. It was unsatisfying thinking that I might spend a few years with these pathetic freak shows, just trying to get a great future ahead of me. I know I could run these chickens like the Queen Bee around here, and ace everything there is while getting what I want. If no one gives me what I want, then they will be in for a world of pain. No wonder why my old high school practically pampered me. I'm resourceful.

The academy seemed to be worthy of my time, as I could tell it has a nice look, and fine outdoor areas. But will that be enough for me to survive the others with me? There is already someone with a mohawk among the crowd I am in, which is absolutely appalling.

Does no one have self respect? I'm beautiful, intelligent, manipulative, deceitful, and better than everyone else that I've ever made eye contact with. My mother is even envious.

Welcome Academy of Hopes and Dreams, I'm your worst nightmare.

_Scott's POV_

I begun to think to myself, after taking a look of my surroundings. The infrastructure is a whole lot nicer than the run down farm, and it even has an algae-free pond by the looks of it. I could pee in that. Some might say I'm a hillbilly, redneck, inbred, or whatever, but it honestly doesn't bother me. I'll be hunting them all down and trampling all over them, like the rats in the pantry that always bite through the 'taders.

What do I have that they don't have? Strong will, courage, bad breath, stength, strong will... oh, right. School is for losers anyway, I was kicked out on the first day for wrecking the entire classroom after trying to hunt a mice in elementary which was sneaking by the bags.

Papi is always proud of me, no matter what I do.

_Dakota's POV_

Who needs school when you're a celebrity anyway, no matter how acclaimed the academy is? These thoughts begun to slam through my mind as if it was a wreckingball. Maybe swinging on one could get me famous on the Internet? But I'm a star already. Why I'm in this school makes no sense, as I've already got the talents to pull through, survive in the real world as a millionaire, and the celebrity that I already am.

I've had many television roles, and all of these people are unfamiliar faces but they should know who I am. I will rock through this tall gates as soon as they open, and study my drama and improve my voice so I can do even better in the real world. Becoming a billionaire might even be possible.

Rich, famous, fabulous, and pure. The four best words to describe moi. I'm always praising myself and my skills in my mind, and I'm doing so right now, I guess. Be ready school, and Dakota fans! I'm going to graduate, and become even bigger than I am now!

_Trent's POV_

Looking at the rest of the crowd among me, I can tell that this will be a satisfying stay. Who knows, maybe I'll find the love of my life here. It's cheesy, but, I honestly write cheesy music and I like it. It means a lot to me. Some people say I'm a fairly average and cool guy, so I should do well in the academy. It seems quite luxurious, and due to the raging reviews, I'm completely surprised I was accepted. I mean, they usually don't go for the average guys like me, but the ones that really excel and are quite intuitive.

Do I fit those categories?

Nevertheless, it seems like a great experience for me, and pretty cool.

_Izzy's POV_

Bustling joy, I felt excitement creep up through my spine, and I couldn't wait to blurt it out to everyone. I'm usually one for breaking the silence... and everything in the science lap, as I'm concidered some kind of whacky progidy or something, it all feels too awkward for Izzy! This school seems so amazing, and really nice. The other people seem fun, maybe I could shave their hair? I wonder if the RCMP will ever locate me here. Anyway, I'm in the mood for a piggy-back.

Suddenly, I bursted my arms up into the air, screaming out 'yay' to the world. The other students just glared at me, well most of them. Well, poo, do they have any sense of humor? Or passion? Or fun in life? Will it be Izzy's goal to make them enjoy that in their life? Maybe they like explosions? I'm sure I do.

Oh, right, this is some kind of scholarship!

_Lightning's POV_

I stood, proud to be here. As the only athlete, I'm definitive that I will bring the thunder, and sha-bams that have ever existed, and graduate, and knowing how to spell it really doesn't matter. I'm a sports progidy, and Lightning is perfect at anything I can put my mind to.

The rest are all a bunch of losers, and I'm the only worthwhile one here.

_Courtney's POV_

I watched, attentively, as the large blue gate begun to open and revealed the relatively small staircase before us. I led the group with pride, and slowly walked up the wooden planks, which had been recently painted over giving it a finer coat. I deserve the best of the best, so it's a nice touch. As all of us rounded up, the gate tightly closed and we were left with the large academy door, staring blankly into it. Of course, I'm the leader, so I need to make the first move.

I held my hand out to the large handle, and begun to pull it back, slowly. But as I pulled it, I felt something inside me, right at the back of my head. Was I having second thoughts? Was there evil residing here? It was really uncomfortable, and it made me feel like this was all a mistake. I looked back at the others, with the door half open, and they all seemed to appear awkwardly. Some had sweaty palms, but others just completely ignored it. They all don't matter to me anyway, as I've explained in my mind before. I then stared back into the gap in door, peeping down at the hallway, and more of these thoughts begun to override my complex mind, which was really getting the best of me. I won't allow anything to get the best of me.

"Could you hurry up? It's not that hard to open a door," I finally heard a voice from behind me, and looked back at my peers. It came from an Indian, with a short appearance and a blank face and the tone was relatively sarcastic. "It's not that much of a challenge."

He once again spoke back to me, which was getting on my last nerves. But I couldn't make a bad first impression in front of the crowd, not that they deserve my pity anyway. I begun to override my thoughts again, clearing anything negative and fully opened the door and we all took a step inside.

It was grand. The flooring was nice and marble, with a long hallway entrance. Many paintings, most recreations of famous ones, hung on the wall and other statues and decorations were nicely placed as we all begun to walk along in a line. "Beautiful," I spoke to myself, and knew something this nice couldn't have any strings attatched to it, relieving me.

But now... it feels... almost as if I had blacked out... Where am I?


	2. Chapter 2

_Courtney's POV_

My eyes continuously flickered, as my vision was blurring, and it felt as if the world was spinning around me. It seems as if I had just awoken from a deep slumber, but the location in which I am in is a mystery to me. I felt a sharp throbbing pain in my head, and I rested my hand onto it, wishing it would go away. As I became adjustedt to the light, I took a closer look around to my surroundings and realised that I was on top of a large bed. It had fine reddish-pink coloured silk, with a lined pattern onto it, and appeared to be of a very fine quality.

The room was also nice, with a wallpaper matching the blanket, a chest, plants, and other vanities which brought out it's suite-like appearance. Despite it's attractiveness, why am I here? Mysteries already inside this mysterious academy... am I in the academy? Or was I drugged, and locked up somewhere else?

Well, it doesn't matter to me. I fixated myself up, and stood up to the side of my bed and begun walking to the door, hopefully leading me to an exit. I'm smart, and strong willed. I will get to the bottom of things no matter what, as I have hope, power, and wits. I held onto the doorknob, and it was relatively cold, sending shivers down my spine, which is weird compared to the room's temperature. But I opened it, and looked outside of the suite I was inside.

Interesting.

As the door shut behind me adruptly, I took note of my surroundings. It seemed to be a long hall, with many other doors with the other academy's nameplates on them. Turning arond, I noticed my nameplate on the door of the suite I resided in, or at least woke up in. So, was this the inside of the academy? It looked grand, and very well presented. But I wanted to find the others so we can get to the bottom of things.

Walking adjacent to the corridor walls, I found myself in a large room, with a few other doors nearby. The floor was once again a white marble colour, and the lights unlike the hallway by the rooms, actually shun bright. Some police-like tape blocked off another passage, and to my left read a sign saying 'cafeteria'. It seemed likely that the others might have gathered in there, if they hadn't already awoken yet, so I walked through, and shut the door behind me.

I was right.

"Where have you been?" I heard a questioning from a black haired teenager, with a thick monobrow on his forehead, "we were supposed to have breakfast five minutes ago, ma'am."

Another one of these people spoke out, sitting by a cafeteria table with her hand holding up the side of her head. She had long black hair tied into a long ponytail, a revealing shirt and minijeans. "Oh, give it a rest, you loser. Who would listen to you?"

The boy shot back at her, who was already glaring from what I could make out. "Negative that!" I had no idea what exactly was going on, nor did I want to be with any of these people at all. Where am I? And what exactly am I doing here with them?

"I don't sense anything positive from this location," I heard a soft voice speak, and looked into the direction of where it came from which revealed a short girl with long light blonde hair, and teal eyes, "and wherever we are can only lead... to despair."

I shot a look at an Indian looking teenage boy with dark brown hair, holding out a book in his hands. "You don't say, braniac?" He rolled his eyes, and I could tell that he was someone I would never get along.

However, a redhead girl with a large flower in her hair added into the conversation. "Come on, guys. We've only just met each other, and we're already fighting? I think we should get along in peace and harmony... if that's... okay with you all... hehe..."

I decided to talk to the others, despite the amount of hatred I have for many of them. "We should all formally meet each other, and our super whatever skill that we were already brought here fore," I spoke out with a fake tone just to give them all a positive vibe, "I'm Courtney, the Super High School Level CIT."

"Well, isn't that going to look nice on your resume?" The Indian boy shot back another remark, glancing over to me. This slightly infuriated me, but I wasn't going to let any temper of mine get the best of me. Afterall, I am a counselor in training. I have a good reputation, and I am quite skilled. He probably resides in his parent's basement, playing games all night.

The monobrow guy once again spoke. "Sir, we agreed to disclosing our name and level, sir!"

"Whatever, I can't believe I'm in this school with any of you," he rolled his eyes, glancing at the fifteen of us in the cafeteria and he put on a fake peppy voice, "well, I'm Noah, and I'm the Super High School Level Programmer! Doesn't that have a _cute _ring to it?"

"Can you get anymore fake?" Snarked a gothic looking girl who was sketching in her art book, who was all the way in the corner of the cafeteria purposely avoiding everyone.

Noah replied, "I'm sorry, isn't fake, happy and joyous all high school is about?"

The cynicalism and sarcastic behavior of this kid had grinded my gears a whole lot, but I refrained from pulling anything. "So, the rest of you?"

"Oh, uh, right!" The monobrow guy spoke, "I'm Brick McArthur, the Super High School Level Cadet, sir! I-uh, mean, ma'am!" He saluted torwards me, and I blankly glanced torwards him, pretending to be interested so hopefully he would refrain from talking.

"So, like, what's a Super Helium Balloon Level... thingy... we're talking about?" Spoke a clueless blonde, who's only stand out was her looks, and large breats. "Oh, right! I'm Lindsay, and I'm the watcha-ma-call-it Fashionista! That is so cool!"

I nodded, rolling my eyes. "Definitely."

"I know, right?" Lindsay giggled, still not catching onto my sarcasm.

A jock, wearing a red tracksuit and headband, with brown her walked over to us, and begun to annonuce his status and name, but looking in the direction of Lindsay. "Hey, I'm Tyler, and I'm the Super Duper High School Level Jock," he tried to flex his non-existant abs, "I can do a handspring."

"Aww, that's nice!" Lindsay looked into eyes, smiling.

"I know," he chuckled nervously, slightly blushing. It was pathetic.

The Queen Bee from before, with her long black ponytail, had an objection to this madness. "Listen here losers, I didn't come all the way to this piece of crap school just to watch you guys get into cheesy relationships. No freakin' way. I'm Heather, the Super High School Level Bitch... that's right."

Noah chuckled, "I'm honestly in love with your status."

"Get used to it, nerd." She walked back to a table, shouldering him to the ground rudely. "I'm the boss here, so you better keep you trap shut."

"I'd like to object to that, and if anyone would be a leader," I tried to show a proper example, "it should be the one with experience."

"Who do you think you are?" She stood back, instantly glaring at me. "I'll let that pass, and forget it ever happened, because you obviously don't know me. So if I were you, I'd shut my mouth, listen, and don't object to anything."

A teenager with a black and green mohawk, and several piercing on him smiled. "Oh really? You're calling us cheesy, darling? You're out a chickflick. Not that I've watched one or anything..."

"I didn't ask for your comment, and who are you?" Heather snapped back."

He replied instantaneously. "Duncan's the name, and Super High School Level Criminal is my game." Many voices gasped in shock after hearing it. "What? It's not as bad as bitch, or something."

"Excuse you," Heather butted back into the conversation.

A redhead girl once again spoke out, trying to stop all of the discord going on between the students. "Oh, can we please stop... if... you guys are okay with it?"

"Who are you?" Heather folded her arms. Her attitude was appalling.

"I'm Zoey," she smiled, "Super High School Level Retro Girl..."

Noah smiled, looking over to her. "By retro, you mean plays a Nintendo 64, wears glasses and polkadot shirts, listens to old fashioned music, has weird tastes, and should go back the eighties." I watched Zoey chuckle, slightly nervous in tone. "Riiight. I've heard enough. I really don't want to talk to you guys anymore, so I'll be going back to my dorm."

As he tried to leave, the cadet blocked the exit to the cafeteria. "Negative that, sir! We still have introductions to get through."

"As if," Noah replied, trying to get past him.

"I do not wish to get violent with you, soldier." Brick replied, and with this persistence, Noah went back and flopped down at a chair beside me. "That's more like it, please continue everyone."

Another voice spoke out, and was a teenager with a green shirt, dark pants and a guitar. "Well, since everybody is doing this and I have no objections, I'm Trent. I'm the Super High School Level Musician."

"Oh my gosh," Lindsay replied, "do you do concerts?"

"Well," Trent tried to speak modestly from what I could tell, but I knew he was softly bragging, "I'm not that good, am I? I could play for you, but, now is not the time, man."

Another blonde girl nodded in agreement, with a pink and shirt and pink pants which barely matched, and sunglasses on despite the fact that we were indoors on a relatively overcast day, "We don't have time for that, as we should focus on I, B-List celebrity, Dakota Milton! I'm the Super High School Level Celebrity, of course. But, I know you've all heard me, Dakota fans." She giggled, and her ego was even bigger than Lindsay's chest.

"I have no idea who you are," Heather stated firmly.

"Me neither," spoke an orange haired boy, with various freckles on his face, "then again, the only movies papa let me watch was those hunting ones teaching me how to get kitchen rats. I'm like an expert on that."

"Too much information, man." Duncan rolled his eyes. "Put a wedge in it.

The redneck chuckled. "Like, uh, cheese? I'm Scott, and I'm the Super High School Level Redneck." He glared at us, "now don't bother talking to me again."

"Don't worry, I think we'd all like to refrain from that," the goth girl snarked from her corner again.

"And who are you?" Scott replied.

She dropped her pencil, glaring at him. "I'm Gwen, the Super High School Level Artist. Now, can I get back to my sketch and forget I'm in here with you guys? Wait, I forgot, I don't care what any of you think." She picked her pencil up from the ground, and continued her sketch.

Zoey sighed. "Well, this is going successful."

"Hush, you are hogging up my screentime," Dakota silenced everyone, well attempted at least.

"Uh, who is watching us?" Lindsay thought, confused. "Is it a ghost?"

Noah shook his head, and facepalmed. "No, there's cameras in here. This is a school, is it not? Aren't they usually monitored to prevent funny business? It's a darn shame, Duncan."

"Shut it, dweeb," Duncan snapped back at him.

"Dudes, let's chill, and think of it all as a party," a blonde haired male with a pink shirt, revealing abs, and a brimmed hat said, "speaking of parties, I'm Geoff, the Super High School Level Party Planner! Isn't that like, radical? Woot! Party on!"

The sort light blonde haired girl put her arm on his shoulder, which confused him. "You use parties as a way of being accepted by people, so hopefully they will think better of you."

Geoff raised an eyebrow, confused. I know I was too. "What?" He muttered.

"Your soul is like an open book," she replied, "and by the way, I'm Dawn, the Super High School Level Clairvoyant, which is mostly true."

Noah replied. "I'm calling BS."

"Papa always told me that magic was for scammers!" Scott added.

"But it's not magic," Dawn replied, "it's real. My readings are always accurate, and have never been wrong."

"Still calling BS," Noah kept his decision.

"Believe what you will," Dawn replied, "afterall, you only trust things which have been sourced with reason."

An African American teenager with a Number 1 shirt on intefered. "Yo', who has time for this sha-crud, when we've got time to admire the Lightning! Super High School Level Sha-Athlete!" He flexed his large biceps, kissing one of them repetitively.

"And to think Dakota had an ego..." I muttered.

"Is that all of us?" Brick looked around, and counted. "Thirteen, fourteen, fifteen... weren't there sixteen?" Suddenly, a loud bang was heard in the kitchen, and the students all rushed to it.

"What in heaven's name is going on in here?" Dawn's soft voice questioned.

Inside the kitchen from what I could see was cola sprayed everywhere, and an orange haired girl giggling on the ground. "Well, that's basic science for 'ya. Don't mix Menchews with Cora Cola! Hahaha! Boom! I love the sound of explosions."

"So, you're the sixteenth student?" Trent inquired for her.

"Eyyup, capp'n, the name's Izzy! And I'm the Super High School Level-"

However, Heather cut her off. "Terrorist?"

"Oh, no! Hahaha! Well, there may have been a few incidents which resembled that," she chuckled, and looked incredibly guilty, "but, it's the scientist of course! Specialising in explosions!"

Dawn sighed. "Your love for chemicals and explosion will harm someone or yourself in the distant future," her eyes then opened wide, "I can sense it."

"Still calling BS." Noah said.

"Once again, shut your trap, geek." Duncan replied.

Izzy chuckled, wiping the cola off her face. "Anyway, let's get this party started!"

"Now, that's the spirit!" Geoff cheered.

But, before they could continue talking any longer, a mysterious black and white monotone figure stood in front of them. It was almost as if it were a talking teddy bear, and it had a mysterious red eye. "Upupupupu, come to the gymnasium at once. Remember, not following the Principal's orders will resort in a threatening punishment..."

And so, before even thinking about discussing whatever the hell we saw, we decided to follow it's orders...

But, what was that thing?

The principal?

No way, it's a robot if anything...

Or is it?

Us sixteen students found ourself sprawled out in the gymnasium, all nervous. We were completely clueless, and starstruck upon finding out about this beast. It smiled, as it stood up by the podium at the front. I was confused as to whether I should be scared, threatened, or laugh at it. But I stood still, along with the rest of the others, and looked at him. "Upupupupu, welcome to Hope's Peak Academy! I am your principal, Monobear, or Monokuma."

"What... are you?" The gothic loner shuddered while speaking this, and I could definitely agree. I had no idea what this creature was, or what it's doing here at the academy.

He held his paws up to his face, "Common manners include not talking while the principal is talking, although it's not officially outruled. All will be spelled out soon, in despair related forms!" Just hearing him speak was horrifying enough. "So, why are you all here? Easy, really. To graduate with happniess, and a bright future ahead of you. As long as the despair doesn't get to you, of course."

I raised an eyebrow, still trying to process what he was trying to say. "What on earth do you mean by the despair? It's just an academy. Education isn't that horrifying."

"Just an academy," Monobear batted a look at me, and I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter, "you can keep believing that if you want! You're here for a reason, and it's more than just graduating. It's for despair purposes, wrecking havoc and making you feel bad!"

Noah spoke out, firmly. "I'm not falling into any despair traps. That's on you."

"Oh really? You really think you'll never feel despair here?" Noah nodded, but right as he was going to continue speaking, Monobear cut him off. "Well, wait until you bastards get a mouthful of this!"

Brick, however, yelled out the principal. "Excuse my intrusion, sir, but use respectful language, sir!"

Monobear laughed at him, which confused Brick. "Oh, please, none of you bastards deserve my utter respect! But, as I was saying... graduating doesn't just ensure a happy future. It insures survival. If you don't graduate, you don't leave... And there's also a tweak in the rules on how to graduate! Upupupu!"

"W-what are you talking about?" Dakota folded her arms. "I'm only here to boost my acting skills. I don't have time to be here if it's not going to be helpful."

Monobear continued to talk. "Oh, you're going to want to graduate. Do you really want to spend the rest of your lives here. Before you bastards even try, all the escapes are sealed. Nada, zip, zilch! You're trapped unless you graduate." And with that, all of us retained our gasping faces. "Wanna know how to graduate?"

"I've heard enough," Zoey wiped a tear from her eyes, "I can see the steel plates where the windows should be... where are our families?"

"Oh, I have no business with them," Monobear replied mischievously, "what happens to them outside is on them. I have no decision with what they do, or what happens to them. But, the only way out of here is to end one student's life, without anybody finding out! That's right, you have to kill to get out of here! But, the others finding out won't do you any good either.

Trent gasped, and questioned. "You're trying to make us commit the perfect crime? Why, man?"

"Precisely, and for despair and all! What's so fun about killing if there's no despair in it? Or chance of deception and backstabbing?" Monobear replied. "It'll all rear it's ugly head if you really want to get out of here."

Lindsay shrugged. "Does this outfit match the sense of killing?"

"There's no way I'm killing anyone, man," Geoff frowned, and shocked, "that's a drag."

Monobear smiled, looking directly at Geoff. "I'm sure the perfect opportunity will arrive soon, so don't start saying things now when it could all change... Upupupu!"

"Alright, I've had enough with your bullshit, Mr. Fluffy Bunny," Duncan gripped his fist firmly, preparing for an attack which I knew would end badly, "you better cut the crap, and let us out, or I swear I will turn you into bear stew!" He begun to approach him.

As Duncan cracked his knuckles, Monobear just kept looking at him. "I wouldn't condemn violence agains the school principal... will result in a deadly punishment." Claws extended from his paws, but Duncan seemed unfazed and was ready to handle things.

He charged at him. "I don't give two shits!" Duncan grabbed the bear by it's neck, and extended his fest to punch it.

"I warned you," Monobear smiled, as a beeping noise was heard, "you'll regret this!"

"What's that noise?" He hit the bear, but it seemed unfazed.

I gasped, and there was only one thing it could possibly be. "Throw it away, you scum! It's a live bomb!"

He heard exactly what I said, and was confused. "A bomb?" Suddenly, the beeping become faster and faster, and he soon begun to realise it. However, Lightning snatched it out of his hands, launching it up in the air until it eventually exploded as everyone took cover, knocking them both to the ground. "What... the fuck?"

"That's what happens to rule breakers..." Brick gasped, shocked by this.

Suddenly, Monobear appeared, and brushed off his fur and walked back onto the podium. "It's only sheer luck you're still alive, right criminal? And by now, you all know this is serious whether you want to kill or not. You can do that, but, trust a bear on this one, something will arise and it will make one of you bastards even attempt to kill someone. I can guarantee it. Meeting adjourned, bastards!"

And with that, Monobear had seemingly exited the room without seeing.

"What... just happened?" I dropped onto my knees, shocked.

Dawn scratched her chin. "My predictions were right, only despair could come out of this school. I can only urge that none of us will kill each other, but I can guarantee that at least some of us would try."

"I'm going back to my dorm," Heather begun to exit the gymnasium, "and if any of you peasants try to even enter, you will be the first victim of this game."

"A game?" Tyler questioned, gripping onto Lindsay's hands. "We're humans, bro! This ain't no game."

"Besides the point," Heather had left the gymnasium, heading for her dorm.

I should probably do the same too, and give things a think through.


	3. Chapter 3

_Tyler's POV_

"I've always had wickedly strong fingers," I chuckled as I spoke out to the other students in one of the abandoned classrooms, looking at the steel plates where the windows should have been, "the doc's can't explain it, so I'll take a turn at trying to get these steel plates off, to escape from here. There's no way I'm gonna' risk being killed here, man! The hockey team needs me, man!"

However, despite my obvious skills, Scott shot a look at me, "You really think this is all real?"

Noah glanced back up at us, as he sat by one of the desks with a book in his hands. He always was quite the nerd. "Um, that thug guy nearly got blown to smithereens. I really don't think that could be possibly staged unless you have counter argument to explain it."

Scott shrugged, and I walked over to examine one of the plates, only for someone to rest their hand on my shoulder, and abruptly spin me around. What was their deal? "Listen here, jock," I saw the thug look me in the eyes, glaring, "you really think you're the toughest guy here? Why don't you prove it to me?"

"Well," I tried to casually defend myself without bragging, "it's not really proper strength, but like, really strong grips and pulls, I say?"

Duncan raised his eyebrow, holding out his hand in a weird position which confused me. "Alright then, shmuck, a thumb battle then? If you win against me, then you better be able to take down those steel plates." I nodded, and got my hand ready into position, as Noah, Scott and Lightning all watched. "Ready, pipsqueak?" He tried to take a jab at me, but I was confident.

I gulped, pressing my thumb against his. "Ready."

And with that, we both had our focused on our thumbs, desperately trying to hold down our opponent's thumb for three seconds to prove who had more strength in their hand and fingers. Sweat begun to drop down both our faces, as our thumbs quickly maneuvered, trying to get on top of the other one. "Come on..." I muttered to myself, until I eventually found my thumb on top of his, but he eventually pulled it back.

"Give up," Duncan replied, also focused on the thumb wrestle that we were having.

But with my strength, I eventually overpowered him to no surprise and pushed his thumb down with mine, holding it down as he tried to break out of my thumb's grip. "One... two... three!"

We pulled our arms away, and he shot me a glance. "Well, looks like-"

"Sha-bam," Lightning charged by me, knocking both Duncan and Scott forcefully onto Noah's desk to their dismay, as if a new challenger had arrived, "you may have been better than those two losers, but no one is stronger than the Lightning! Sha-score!"

I glanced up at him, and we had begun another thumb wrestle. This was getting slightly repetitive, and Lightning's force was definitely more powerful than Duncan's, as referenced by his football career. However, I managed to edge him out and hold down his thumb easily for three seconds, and pulled away with satisfaction, knowing that I out-did two tough guys. "So, I'm going to try the windows."

Noah rolled his eyes at me as I begun to walk over to it. "They're made of steel, you really think they're going to be torn down easily? You're even more stupid than you look. And you look like quite the fool if I say so myself, so you're just going to make even more of an idiot out of yourself."

"What if they ain't screwed on properly," Scott added to the conversation, "mama always yelled at papa for not screwing things right..."

Even hearing that was slightly disturbing, and Noah made a comment as I had a firm grip on it. "Oh my god," I could hear him mutter, as I tried to pull off the steel plates, but to no avast. But I never give up, I'm too good for that. I mean, I am a great hockey player.

But even with all my force, I found myself thrown on the ground.

"Upupupu," that voice was heard right behind me, and it was definitely horrifying. But what was it doing in here? I wish I could strangle that thing, but it wouldn't end well for me.

"What do you want?" I instantly sprung onto my feet, and dusted my clothes off.

Monobear looked right into my eyes, which caused me to sweat in guilt. Was he going to punish me? What did he really want from me? "What do you think you're doing? Trying to break out of the school?" I gulped as he remarked that, and the other four looked right at me. "Didn't you check your Electro-ID? The rules are there! Read 'em all out loud to me..."

It snickered at me, so I had no choice and pulled out my ElectroID. It was a weird device, and there in one section it had listed the rules. "Rule 1: The students will live inside the school walls. There is no time limit as to how long they can stay there. Rule 2: The time between 10pm-7am is called "Night Time". During the 'night', there are several places that a student should not trespass on..." I stuttered, while reading.

"Rule 3," I continued as Monobear watched in delight of some sort, "All students must sleep in the dormitories. Optionally sleeping elsewhere will result in punishment. Seriously? Uh, Rule 4: You may investigate the school grounds however you want, as there are no special restrictions on your actions. Rule 5: You cannot harm the school's principal, Monobear, nor can you destroy the surveillance cameras."

I sighed nervously, and read out the last rule. "Finally, Rule 6: The headmaster may change, add or remove rules at his command... So, where's the no escaping rule?"

"Check again," Monobear chuckled, and suddenly, he took another glance.

"Rule 7: You may not attempt to escape from the academy whatsoever," he gasped in shock. But how did Monobear update that so fast? "But, what punishment is there f-for... breaking these?"

Monobear giggled. "Upupupu, just like that thug's punishment in the gymnasium! You bastards were lucky there was no corpse, but uh, I'll let you off this time." And with that, he walked off.

But what else was in the ElectroID?

_Gwen's POV_

I lightly shaded across the sketch I was currently progressing on, satisfactory with the results. It was of a wolf dashing through a poorly drawn forest, but it was supposed to be the standout of the sketch. My drawing skills are fine, but with a degree I'm hoping for, it could become even better. Who knows? I'm probably thinking ahead of myself like that, but... you never know.

"So, what are you drawing?" He shot a glance up at me. He wasn't too bad looking besides. Sleek black hair, a green shirt, dark pants, engaging eyes and always seemed to have his guitar with him.

But, alas, it was none of his business, no matter how attractive he was. I instantly shut my sketch book, and stuffed my lead pencils into my bag, glancing back at him with the silent treatment. Communicating with people wasn't my thing, but who even wants to start a conversation with me anyway?

He looked at me again, smiling. "Could you tell me your name again? I kind of forgot in all the commotion in what was going on. You seem like someone I'd like to know better."

That smile completely threw me off my guard, and I didn't know how to respond. My cheeks went bright red for a second, but I finally regained control of myself and muttered back to him. "Why don't you just check that handy little ElectroID of yours." I snarked.

And with that, he instantly pulled his out, and started going through the information. Was he for real? And then he begun reading. "Student #14, Gwen. No last name, huh?" He muttered, and I sunk deep into my seat. "Height, not important, age, 16, birthday, June 26th, likes... art, hates, peppy people... You do seem like someone I'd like to know." He shot another smile at me.

Suddenly, there was an awkward silence at the table, until a blonde girl decided to sit down next to me. "Oh, uh, hi," she smiled, waving it me, but the only thing I could notice about her was her abnormally large rack which defines her personality, "so, what's up, Tim and Gartha?"

She chuckled, but I couldn't quite tell if she was purposely saying our names wrong, or just completely idiotic herself. But judging by her super status, it was obvious she was slow in the head. "It's Gwen..." I muttered at her, "what do you want?"

"Oh, so you're talking now?" Trent shot a reply back, "nice."

What did he want from me? Did he just want to slip inside my panties, or was there even more to this weird friendship he was trying to make with me? Well, whatever it was, I didn't feel like it. "I'm going back to my room, away from you people."

"Aww," Lindsay replied, "but we're having so much fun. Also, when is lunch?"

"Uh," I replied, looking at the ElectroId, "it's only 9:56..."

Lindsay smiled, eager to know. "So? When is it?"

"You've got to be kidding me," I slapped my palm against my forehead, just furious with her stupidity, it almost made me want to kill her, "I'm not even going to bother. You can ask Mr Prince Charming over there," she rudely glanced Trent.

Trent raised an eyebrow, replying. "Prince Charming...? You think that?"

And with that statement, my cheeks instantly went rose red again in complete and utter humiliation. What nerve does he have? Can he not detect sarcasm. "I...uh..."

"It's okay," he snickered a reply, "I know you were only joking. You were, right?" I casually nodded.

Suddenly, loud footsteps were heard, and my eyes darted in the direction of the abrupt noise. It was the jock, with a red tracksuit, red headband, and looked like a complete and utter tool. Did another person really feel the need to come here? I was trying to be alone, but I'm not a fan of the bedroom layout. "Really?"

He sat down beside me, and his hands were noticeably read. "Dude, what's up with your fingers, man?" Trent decided to break the silence which was keeping my sanity.

"Yeah... they're like the colour of my new blush I bought," Lindsay scratched her head, "hmm, I remember packing it with me..."

Tyler sighed. "Me and the dudes-"

"You mean, the dudes and I?" I cut him off, in an attempt to correct his sentence structure.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever. But anyway, we were trying to find a way out, and due to my incredibly strong hands and fingers, I tried to pull the steel off as hard as I could, but while trying to yank it off, I fell off and it really hurt..."

"That sentence," Gwen's eyes slightly twitched, "did not come out right..."

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lindsay stood up immediately, and I saw her lean down to check over at Tyler's hands. But all I could notice was him gazing directly into her rack like the pervert. "That is so horrible! You should get some ice on it..."

Tyler shook his head. "Nah, I'm cool. But, thanks for offering..." He looked into her eyes, smiling, and she blushed right back.

Giggling, she cheesily replied. "Oh, it's no problem, Taylor..."

"It's Tyler," he corrected her, "but uh, I can do a triple handspring you know."

Their horrible flirting coupled with the fact that they both lack basic intelligence made me want to commit suicide at how cheesy their relationship is. Jock and dumb blone? Done to death. "I think this is my cue to leave them to have at it."

I stood up, and firmly exited the cafeteria, as Trent followed me. "What do you want?" I spoke to him, eager to know why he was following me.

"As I said before," he once again made me blush, "I'd like to get to know you better..."

_Zoey's POV_

I looked at my reflection inside my bathroom mirror. And I knew there were just millions of flaws that someone could point out against me. My self esteem seemed to be incredibly low, and was there anything good about me? My flower was way too big and out of proportion, and probably makes me seem weak. My hair is red, ugly, and the ponytails probably make me look childish. My choice of clothing on my torso is too exposing. Will they think horribly of me due to that? I can only hope not...

We are all in this together as friends. Looking back at my reflection, I noticed a faint smile on my slightly pale face. No matter what happens, no matter what that creepy principal tries to do, we'll always stay together. But I can only hope that none of us will try to kill out of despair for that monster...

I just want to leave this place so bad. I have no idea what's going on back home, and knowing would be nice. I just miss my family, my friends, well I don't have any but mainly my classmates, and my dog Peaches. She always listened to me. But there seems to be no exit from here... What kind of monster would do this? I really just hope it's not an elaborate joke. I get pranked too much.

Suddenly, I heard a static noise, and my eyes instantly darted to the television thing on the wall. It was him, that animal thing, Monobear? He sat on a chair with a glass of wine, and in front of many different surveillance camera videos.

"Upupupu, please meet me at the AV room. It's very important." It cut to static, and eventually turned off. I had no choice, did I?

* * *

With that, we had found ourselves in the crowded hallway outside the door which read 'AV Room'. I could see the tense looks on everyone else's faces. We had no idea what that thing could possibly want from us here, but I only wanted to think of something positive. But considering the position we are in, I doubt there could be any pros to outweigh the cons...

Could we get this over with? I would kind of like to mingle with the other students, well, hope that they'll enjoy my company. I guess the only pro about this place is meeting new people, and maybe I'll become way better than I am today? Well, hope is just hope, and doesn't always mean much at times. But the suspense was likely going to kill me before anyone in this academy tried...

I don't wan to think about that, and suddenly, the door to the AV Room had opened. And he was there.

"Upupupupu," I heard the muttering from the monotone bear, "looks like you bastards decided to show up. Knowing the hormones that come out of you guys, I thought you would have rebelled for makeout sessions. It would seem about accurate..."

I was confused after hearing these statements. "Of course not," I replied while nervously chuckling, "although no one would probably ever want to makeout with me..."

Noah batted a look to me, and I felt slightly shocked. "You've got that right."

"Sir, treat a women with more respect!" I heard Brick shout out to him, which made me silghty blush. No one ever showed that much respect to me back home except for my parents and stuff, but that's about as long as the list ever went.

"But what exactly do you want from us?" Noah replied coldly, as if manners were something he were never taught like all the jocks in my home town.

"Come inside, bastards," Monobear ordered us and we were in no position to disobey his orders, as we didn't want another horrific explosive incident again, "and learn some manners to." He instructed is inside the room.

Not to my surprise, it was full of screens, and DVD players. What did he really want from us here? What was he going to showcase from us. It was like a technology fan's dream. "Yo, freak, what exactly do you want with this crummy room? Why are we hear?"

"Well, you wanted to know so yourself," Monobear begun to giggle in that awfully freaky tone, "don't you want to know about your families, friends, and whatever?"

And with that, most of our faces went blank. "What... what did you do to daddy? Where is he?" I looked back, and noticed Dakota wipe tears from her face which made her mascara run down her cheeks. "I just want to go back home to him!"

Noah replied. "Well, you remember, the only way out is to kill..."

"And this is obviously a scheme to make us kill," Heather folded her arms, "nice try."

"W-what did you do to them?" I shuddered, in fear. This monster is for real, and he obviously did something...

Noah snarked back. "You're trying to give us a motive, right?"

"Upupupupu," Monobear replied in his annoying voice, "now then, allow me to hand out all of these special videos...!"

And with that, we all entered the room as he revealed a box, with various cases and discs with our names clearly labeled on them. "Alright, you bastards, when I call out your name just come on out, take you disc, and watch very closely... Heather."

I watched Heather walk up to him, and rudely snatch the disc. "Attitude, I see? Geoff."

"What's in this?" Geoff reluctantly walked up, and held out the disc. I could see the misery in his eyes, and for someone so upbeat like him, it's a rarity.

"That's for you to find out," Monobear replied as Geoff scurried off to insert the disc, "Scott?"

Scott walked up, and he had a distinct stench to him. I didn't want to call it out as that would be rude, but I blocked my nose along with everyone else after getting a good whiff. "Will papa be there?" Scott grabbed the disc, but Monobear shrugged with a smile on his face and walked off.

"Yuck, trailer trash," Monobear held out another disc, "Dawn?"

And from the crowd, I could only just notice her short and slim figure walk out. She was slightly adorable if I say so myself, but I always had a mixed vibe about her. She gulped, took her disc and walked off. "Eh, Zoey?"

And that was my calling. I stood out, slightly pushing through the crowd as I stood at the back because I didn't want to block anyone's view. I sighed, holding out the disc, and sat down at a table with a screen on there, and looked at the disc.

But did I really want to watch the contents on it? What is on this?

So, I waited for a little while until everybody else had received their discs, and eventually decided to insert it in the tray, and watch what appeared on the scream.

And this changed everything...

"Ah, Zoey," I heard my mother speak, and it was a miracle just hearing her voice after all of the horrible things going on in the academy, "I hope you're doing well in the academy. Miss Puffycheeks and Zebra have missed you a lot..."

My hamster? My dog? Oh, just the memories it brought back.

"So-" but that's when it all cut to static, and everything became static. It finally came back, and my mind was trying to process exactly what I was seeing. As my eyes darted around the room, I could see the horrific expressions on everyone else's faces. What could be so bad?

I looked back, and there it was. The room... it was as if a nuclear bomb had gone off in my living room... and there was mother, father, and my dog... all unconscious on the carpet... What is this? Tears begun to fall down my eyes, as I was so curious and upset at what exactly was going on. Are they dead?

"Ah, Zoey," and with that voice narration which made me want to slam my headphones and destroy them, I decided to listen in, "the only three living things that actually appreciated you... but what happened to them? Well, you'll find out you bastard, but only if you graduate."

"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, which broke the silence between all of our horrified faces, besides a select few.

"D-dude," I heard the delinquent shudder while speaking, "I will fucking kill this piece of crap robot junk..."

"No... no!" Dakota also cried out.

"Ooh, is that an explosion?" Izzy scratched her chin. "But... what is this?"

"No!" I looked around, and heard Tyler instantly launch to his feet, gasping for his breath. "You... you monster... I can't take this anymore!"

He stormed out of the room, and Noah shrugged. "There's no way I'm letting despair get to me." He then followed him out the door.

"There is something... wrong with that bear..." Heather replied, as she also exited.

What happened to them? I am begging to know... but there's no way I'd possibly kill someone to graduate...

"Upupupu," Monobear just seemed to be in joy due to our despair, "you'll all find out what happened to them, as long as you graduate..."

With that, my eyes rolled to the back of my head, and I dropped to the floor unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

04: Consolation

_Courtney's POV_

I shuddered in fear, as I begun to remember what the video had contained from yesterday. I had been suffering insomnia, and barely got any sleep last night as it was too hard to forget what I had seen. I do not wish to exit my room, in fear that one might kill me due to something similar they have seen. Although, I cannot reside in here forever, as where am I supposed to eat? Can I trust to stick with the rest? I cannot. For when my instincts tell me something, it is always right. My intuition trumps all.

Sitting on the bed, I curled up onto a ball, as tears dripped from my eyes. Were they alive? Or was this all staged, and was that bear trying to cause even more despair than possible? But whatever the case, I cannot stay in this school any longer, but I could not bear to end the life of anyone. I am a role model to many, so murdering would not be in my best intentions. Curiousity killed the cat as some might say.

Come on Courtney, you can break through this. You are a strong willed female, and nothing anyone says or does will ever bring you down. You were born to march over their lives, so prove it. I sucked the tears back up with my own self coaching, well, more or less wiped them away, and sat up on my bed. "You can do it," I muttered to myself, and forced on a fake smile to make look as if the bear hadn't taken all my joy away in life and succeed, "you are the best."

Ding, dong, ding, dong. This ringing by my door caught me by surprise, and I was completely confused as to what was going on. "Oh, uh, Courtney?" A familiar voice spoke, and I could hear it from the speakers, "do you mind if I could talk to you?"

It was her.

Should I let her in? She doesn't seem like anyone who would have the nerve to bring me down, or attempt to touch me in the slightest. I walked up to the door, and rested my hand on the cold doorknob, which gave me a slight chill. I opened the door, letting her into the room. "Z-Zoey?"

"Courtney," she smiled, but I could sense her fear behind the talk, "can we talk? Sorry if it's not the best time, ot if you don't like me and would like me to go away because that's fine by me..."

I sighed, looking back at the sweet redhead. "Oh, it's fine," I replied to her, and flopped back down onto my mattress, "My sanity is slowly drifting away, anyway. What did you want to talk about, Zoey?" I shot a glance at her, which made her uncomfortable.

"I want to talk about the video," she replied nervously, "and you seemed like someone I could open up to about it. If that's okay with you, I guess." She chuckled, slightly anxious and sat down on the bed next to me. I could see she was broken on the inside.

I nodded. "H-how bad was yours?"

A small tear fell from her eyes, dropping onto my carpet. It had to be one of a similar caliber of mine, or why else would you even cry? "Well," Zoey sadly replied, "I don't quite know how to explain it... but, I'll do my best. It all went by in a flash."

My head nodded again, eager to learn what her video contained. "Well, it showed my pet dog, Lucky, my hamster, and my mother. They were the only support in my life, I guess... next thing I know... my house... it's destroyed... and they are all... I hope they're not dead."

With that, she couldn't hold back and her head dropped into my lap as she sobbed. "I just want to see them again," she could barely speak, as she snorted, "mother... you're the world to me. You're the only one who matters, or is nice to me..."

"I just want out of here! Now! I want to go home!" She screamed in my lap.

I slowly stroked her hair in this situation. Nothing like this had ever happened to me before, so I wasn't really sure of what to do. But I could sympasize with her. The only people she ever cared about, just gone in an instant? "I suppose you want to know mine, right?" Tears continued to fall, which made her eyes seem to be slightly sparkly as she looked up at me.

She instantly stood back up, sighing. "Oh, I'm sorry for crying on you!" She looked at me, and I could tell she was trying to please me. "I didn't mean to. And you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"Oh," I looked back at her, and could see her faint smile, "it's no use just holding everything in, that's not what I learnt as a counselor in training. But, I guess I should tell you. It was similar to yours, but inside my classroom... and... two of my most dearest friends... they... they were bleeding... I have no idea what is going on here, and I just want out!"

A stood up, screaming, which caused Zoey to drop onto the floor and crawling away lonely. I stomped my foot on the ground, with an aggressive look on my face as the only way I could unleash my fury. I want to know what happened to them. "I hate this! I can't take it! I am a C.I.T, this bear has no idea who he is messing with!"

"S-stop," Zoey backed against the door, as I looked back at her, "I get the message..." I heard her faint footsteps, as she ran back to her dormitory.

Crap. This isn't the impression I wanted to make. If that thing wanted despair, he let it happen. I just hope I haven't frightened Zoey too much... But, what's done is done, so no point trying to rearrange the past. I suppose I should go visit the others. They'll probably be in the cafeteria.

Looking in the mirror, I forced on a fake smile to make me look happy and to hide my inner rage. I exited my dormitory, keeping the key with me so I wouldn't have any unexpected entries, or accidentally locking myself out and headed down the hallway.

The academy has really nice tiles, which I would like to get in my future house. They shine, look sparkly but professional. But anyway, if I get out, it is happening. I looked to my left, and saw the sign with a plate, fork and knife which easily symbolized where the cafeteria was. I walked inside, and wasn't particularly expecting what I was about to see.

_Lindsay's POV_

There she was. I don't really remember her name, nor am I familiar with her, but she looked quite pretty to be honest. I think that rounds of the girls, but counting isn't my skill. "Oh, hi...! Cameron is it? I forgot your name." I frowned.

"Well," she replied to me as I listened intentively, "you could check your ElectroID."

That brought something familiar into my mind for a change. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out this tablet looking device, and turned it on. I clicked on students, and it displayed the names of everyone inside the academy. It was quite an interesting device. "Ohhh, right! It's Courtyard, right?"

Courtney facepalmed, then looked back at me while I retained my smile. "Courtney. And you are...?"

I stood still for a few minutes, then remembered she was talking to me. "Lindsay, right," I then observed her, especially her clothing, "you have a really cool blouse. But the colour of your pants is hideous, and doesn't really work well with it! But it's cute and vintage."

"T-thanks?" Courtney replied to me. I think she's happy with my critique. Fashion is my skill. "So, what exactly is going on here?"

"That's exactly what I want to know," I turned around and noticed a creepy looking girl respond. It was almost as if she was an emo due to her appearance. "I don't want to be here," Gwen continued, "so make this quick, alright?"

"You brought us all out here," Zoey continued, "so what's the deal? Oh, sorry if I'm sounding rude..."

"What did I bring you all out here for again?" It was almost as if all of my memories had been wiped from my mind. But then it hit me. "Ohhh, right. I wanted us to have some girl time and get away from everything."

Heather raised her eyebrow, talking skeptically and in a mean tone. "Are you kidding me? You want me to have girl time with you idiots? Like, come on. We're trapped in a school where one of us could kill at any time, and you want me to bond with you all?"

I nodded my head slightly, and smiled.

"Not happening," Heather bluntly walked off. Well, that's one less member to hang out with. Ah, well. Hannah is really mean, or is it Heath? It doesn't matter.

Dakota frowned, looking over to me while holding out her nails. "So, with girl time, what exactly are we doing? I'm not quite used to all this... hanging out... per say... I'm just used to all the paparazzi and interviews, with articles on how great I am!"

"Ego alert," Gwen rolled her eyes, and shut her sketchbook, pulling herself off the counter, "yeah, this isn't my thing, so I'll be going."

As she walked closer to the door, I knew I had to do something. I jumped out in front of her, tripping us both onto the ground. "Gaia!"

I rubbed my head in pain, and promptly stood up as she gave me a really man looking stare. "What the hell are you doing? Just leave me alone..."

She tried to walk past me, but I kept blocking her path. "Gaia, we need you to have fun!"

"No," Gwen shoved me onto the ground, which really hurt, "I'm going back to my dorm."

She exited, and walked off. Well, another person. "So, uh, what are we going to do?"

"Uh, didn't you bring us all here because you had something planned?" Zoey smiled. "So, uh, why don't we just get to know each other. But it's fine if you don't want to know anything about me..."

Dawn rested her hand on Zoey's shoulder, barely reaching. "You don't have to self degrade due to your extensive bullying issues in the past, Zoey. People accept you here. Although, you need to be more wary in the future."

"W-what?" Zoey raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Anyway," I smiled, "why don't we like, have some tea?"

"That would wonderful," Dawn replied. She looked quite adorable, but incredibly short.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps and glanced over to the entrance. He was there. He was quite attractive, and I have a thing for jocks. He walked over to me. "Hey, Linds, what's going on, babe?"

I blushed, due to loving it when people call me babe, baby, or anything sweet like that. "Hey Tyson, we're having a get together! No boys allowed."

"Oh," Tyler chuckled, "alright then." He walked away, but I continued to think about him.

"So," Courtney replied, "is anyone going to make tea?"

Dawn walked out, volunteering it. "I can only predict failure for the person who decides to do it, so I shall take their place and avert any catastrophes, if that is okay with you all. I must check my daily tea leaves to, so I will make the tea."

"Oh, uh, alright then." Zoey replied.

I clapped my hands, enjoying the fact that things were going smoothly. "Yay! I love tea! What does it taste like again?"

"Uhhh," Courtney was unsure of how to respond, "how can you like something you don't know anything about, Lindsay? That doesn't make sense at all."

_Dawn's POV_

I immediately had made my way inside the kitchen, and it was very nicely looking. It had a modern touch to hit, with stainless steel, and arrays of vegetables on counters which were already fresh. There was a large fridge, and oven, and all the tools you need to cook anything with. "I do hope there are some herbal tea leaves somewhere," I muttered to myself.

Opening up the pantry, I pulled out a jar which had some in there. I smelled them first, and they had a wonderful aroma, similar to the ones I used at home.

I had grabbed out a teapot, and a kettle which I could just reach due to my short height. It was a struggle, but I had managed. "Now comes the fun," I spoke and begun to place the small tea leaves into the teapot until there was the right amount, and poured in boiling water from the kettle.

After that, I closed it up and left it for a few moments so it could dissolve. I looked through for a tea strainer so I could remove the loose leaves. But then, I turned around in shock.

"Ah!" I looked over to the blonde girl, who had put a knife down, "oh my, you have frightened me..."

Dakota looked over to me, glowing with negative energy. "Oh, about that. Someone had left it on the ground, so I went to put it back. Sorry for frightening you."

I sighed, as my heartbeat returned to a regular pace. Usually I can detect when people are approaching me, but I wonder why I didn't. "The tea isn't ready yet, and I would be wary if I were you."

"I know," Dakota responded and looked over to me, "but by being wary, what exactly do you mean? If you mean harm, you should probably think twice, as I have a huge fanbase, paparazzi etc. and no one would dare lay a hand on me."

I nodded, as the kettle had boiled and I had found the tea strainer, placing it over the sink. "I wouldn't be so sure about it, due to the circumstances we're in. A death is coming soon, I can just sense it. And you should be quite more careful as I'm sensing a negative aura about you... disaster could most definitely befall you, Dakota Milton."

Dakota gasped, and I can tell she is unwilling to accept this. "I'm confused. What do you mean a negative aura? And why me?"

"Your aura is pitch black," I strained the tea from the teapot, and placed it back inside and walked over to grab some cups, "it's incredibly horrible. Just take my warning."

"Oh, uh, okay?" Dakota glanced torwards me, still barely able to comprehend what I was trying to inform her at this stage. "Well, uh, thanks for the advice. But Dakota Milton beats everyone at this stage, and I have a bodyhuard that daddy got me..."

Placing the cups down, I looked back at her. "Bodyguards aren't important, Dakota. Just stay strong inside this sealed proximity, and hope for the best. It's really all we can do, and I predict chaos if we rebel against that... thing..."

I sighed, and poured some of the water from the kettle into the teapot so it wouldn't be incredibly strong for the others. I aligned the six cups onto small plates which was then on a tray, and poured the tea equally into each cup. "Well, that's done."

"Could you please pass me the sugar cubes?" I politely asked Dakota who was spacing out. She snapped out of her thought chain, and nodded.

"S-sure..." She replied, as her hands begun to sweat. She handed me a handful of sugar cubes after retrieving them, to which I placed by each cup with a spoon, incase anyone would wish to sweeten their drink. "So, that's done?"

I nodded, smiling and held the tray. "I should bring this to the others."

Dakota nodded as I exited the kitchen and slowly walked with the tray of tea cups in my hand. "Alright, Dawn."

When I looked at everyone, they gathered at a large table. "The tea is ready," I spoke which broke the silence and handed out everyone a cup, and left the teapot and sugar cubes on the table incase anyone wanted more.

I took a sip of my drink, and looked at the others who had begun to drink.

Courtney stirred her drink after inserting the sugar cube, and took a small sip out of it. "This," she took another sip, "its magnificent. It's probaby the nicest tea I've ever drank."

"Totally," Lindsay took a sip, "but what's this white cubey thingy?"

"Sugar," Izzy replied, and licked her lips viciously and shoved it in her mouth and then stole the rest from the tray, "how I love me a sweettooth! Woot!"

I was confused while watching what was going on, while Courtney replied to Izzy. "Uh, you're supposed to drink the tea."

"You drink this? I thought this was like a chemical!" Izzy chuckled, and gulped down her tea, and threw the cup on the ground, smashing it. "This is pretty darn good! Izzy approves!"

Dakota took a sip. "This is on par with the most expensive cafes I go to."

Courtney nodded. "It is very nice, and Izzy, what's the point of smashing the glass?"

"I like sharp things," I heard Izzy reply, but refrained from speaking to prevent anything from happening, "I want more!" She slammed her fists on the table, held out the teapot, and begun to gulp down the rest inside the pot, before anyone could obtani anymore."

Zoey raised an eyebrow. "Uh... isn't that boiling?" She placed her cup down after taking a sip.

"Don't question Izzy, ye' lass!" Izzy chuckled, pretending she was a pirate. Judging by her pale yellowish aura, she was a funloving person, optimistic, positive and intelligent at times, and due to her ultimate skill and how she is presented her, seemed to be quite accurate.

"S-sorry," Zoey frowned.

"Zoey," I spoke to the girl next to me, "your pink aura shows your loving, tender, compassionate and friendly traits but it's being overpowered by your sensitivity to others, being quick to spark emotion and bring you down. You must learn to overcome these if you want to live happily."

Zoey looked at me, smiling. I could tell she didn't really understand, but thought of it as reassurance. "Thanks, Dawn. I just don't know what to do, but, you're right."

I took the final sip, and looked into my cup to read my tea leaves. From what I could make out, there was a female symbol made from the tea leaves I had allowed into my cup, and something resembling a sour lemon... and a skull...

I gasped, as everyone looked at me, confused. "Dawna, are you alright?" Lindsay questioned me.

"Oh, I'm fine," I lied to them which they believed, "just thinking things through."

Sour lemon, skull, and female... a girl is going to die? Is this what it's trying to tell me?

"What exactly are you doing, looking into your empty cup?" Courtney questioned me, and I firmly placed my cup down in order to explain.

"Reading my tea leaves," I replied then stayed serious, "there is something I must tell you all."

I heard someone walking by, and took a look back behind me. It was the girl with a rude and envious aura, which looked like it was going to suck us all in. "What are you losers doing in here?" Heather glared. "Having a tea party? There's more important things going on, and you're just sitting back and relaxing? Anyway, what the hell do you mean by reading tea leaves?"

Scott joined in, and entered the cafeteria with a horrible odor. "Is that some kind of mystical fairy princess crap, like me' sister believe in? Paps always said she was silly."

"You don't understand," I replied to them, trying to convince them that these readings are true, "these tea leaves predict the downfall of one of us girls. And that downfall is death. One of us is going to be murdered some time soon, in a sour and horrible way..."

Scott raised an eyebrow. "Are you a phony? I hate phonies! They scam me out of everything."

"Probably because you're an idiot," Heather replied and faced away, "you freaks can go on with your little predictions, but I'll keep my sanity and go back before I catch a case of moron."

"So, uh," Tyler walked in, "is girl time over?"

I looked back at Lindsay who waved to him. "Tyler, it can wait..."

"Sorry," he walked off too, nervously.

I wonder what's going on between those. Likely some romance, as they seem to fit a regular stereotype with the unintelligent blonde and dumb jock. "Just, be careful..."

"Well," Lindsay replied, standing up, "I'm going back to my room."

"I'll walk you back," Zoey stood up, nervously, "if that's okay."

"Sure," Lindsay smiled, "but, uh, what was your name again?"

Zoey replied, as she walked over to her nervously. "It's Zoey..." She then smiled.

"That's such a cute name," Lindsay smiled, "you remind me of that red head retro girl in this old town I used to live in... she tried for the cheer squad, but was soo bad and got made fun of, bullied and harassed all the time! Memories..."

Zoey looked nervous as she approahced her. "So, uh, let's go."

The two walked back, with Zoey having a noticeably faster pace than usual. What's gotten into her? She's probably just stressed out and seeking a friend due to the bullying she's gone through.

I should probably head back too.

* * *

I sat on my bed, after lighting some candles and switching off the light. This was how I liked to meditate, so I had to recreate it inside the bedroom. I closed my eyes after sitting on my lap, and tried to end my thought process, which was more adrupt than usual due to the situation we were in. I cannot meditate without focusing, so I need to clear my thoughts.

I slowly hummed while relaxing, drifting into a peaceful state of mind. It made me feel better, and helped with my chakra. But it was eventually disturbed in the night when I heard a bang on my door. I couldn't hear anything outside of it due to the doors being soundproof, but it didn't render banging on the door obsolute.

I wonder what was going on out there. I didn't want to get myself in trouble, so I blew the candles, and lied down peacefully on my bed.

_Brick's POV_

"Upupupupu," the voice on the monitor had instantly brought me up out of bed, which brought back memories of old times in the cabins during cadet training where we were up at five o'clock sharp, "wake up you bastards, it's seven in the morning... also... there's a whole lot more fun to continue... Upupupupu..."

I wonder what Monokuma was implying about the fun to happen, but wasn't important. I needed to quickly get dressed and punctual. There wasn't a time for a shower, so I dropped the slightly stank boxers I was wearing, and slid on some more comfortable underwear, and pants to match.

I slipped on a white tank top, along with my dogtags. I was ready. But before I left, I kissed my photograph of mother on the cheek, and hugged it. "I will come home soon, ma'am. That is affirmative!"

Sometimes in the morning, I would usually do a quick workout, but I would prefer to be early and set a proper example. I walked out of my door, and marched over to the cafeteria. But I was met with a surprise.

"W-what?" I stood, confused. The cafeteria was almost nearly full. "I'm later than everyone... must have been slown down by my singing."

"Hold up," a juvenile boy looked at me, "singing? That's pathetic. But what can you expect from a cadet?" He rested his feet on the table, which was incredibly rude.

I glared at him. "I am a manly man, and do my best, sir! Also, keep your feet off the table!"

"What are ya' gonna' do about it?" Duncan spat onto his cup, and pushed it away. "If you keep up the funny business, you might find your head rearranged."

"Easen up, man." Trent looked over to Duncan. "Not cool, bro."

Noah raised an eyebrow, speaking out. "Your resume is just getting better and better."

"Resume?" Scott intentively listened in on the conversation. "Is that some fancy city boy junk?"

"Oh my freakin' god," Heather silenced them all, "can you just shut the hell up?"

"I agree," I spoke out to the rest in a loud voice, trying to keep everyone in order, "but you could also phrase things more nicely. Now, let's do a head count."

"One, two, three, four, five," I begun to point and count up all of us, to make sure that everyone was punctual and prepared, "eleven, twelve, thirteen... and fourteen with me. We are missing two students, but who are they again? I'm not prepared with names."

Dakota looked around. "Lindsay and Zoey haven't showed up yet. That's odd..."

"Linds is probably having her beauty sleep," Tyler added, "one that a lady like her deserves..."

"One of us should go check up on them," Courtney replied, "just to make sure they are alright, and nothing wrong has happened."

Dawn sighed, "I have a negative feeling about this. I hope my predictions are not correct."

"I volunteer," I stood up.

"I'll come too," Courtney also added, following me, "I'm curious as to why they haven't showed up. That Monokuma message was ear wracking."

"Same," Tyler stood up, as the three of us were about to make our exit, "gotta make sure the babe is okay. N-not that I like her, or anything."

With that, we walked to Lindsay's dormitory first.

But why was her door already ajar? Did she leave it open? Or had she left and forgot to shut it. I opened the door, and the three of us gasped in horror at what we were met with. I never knew anyone would give into something as horrific as this...

Zoey's hands were covered in blood stains, while Lindsay's corpse was the most frightening thing I'd ever seen in my entire life...

"Lindsay!" Tyler shriked with all his energy, and I could feel his emotion running through me.

"N-no..." my eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I dropped to the floor, unconscious.


End file.
